The Troublemaker in Jean Shorts
by yagnogard
Summary: When Batzz, a young troublemaking thug, terrorizes a group of young kids, one dragon decides to take matters into his own hands...with his other parts too. A One-Shot set in its own continuity.


_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

Once upon a time, in the great land of Dragon World, a band of trouble makers roamed free. They called themselves the "Thunder Empire", and spent their days causing mischief wherever they went. On some days, they'd prank high leading officials, pantsing them in the most embarrassing of times to the dismay of everyone. Other times they'd steal various supplied from the weapon halls, terrorizing the various citizens with weapons that they barely knew how to wield. Naturally, this lead to a bevy of incidents, including one involving the self-proclaimed "King of Destruction", Barlbatzz, Dragroyale the First!

A young delinquent, Barlbatzz was rather large for his age. Many of the female dragons, despite his repulsive personality, marveled at his muscular body. His long, flowing crimson hair complimented his sculpted chest and round biceps and triceps. Not only was his upper body amazing, but his muscular thighs and tail only served to enhance his devilish charms even further. Unfortunately, his penchant for harmful pranks outweighed his handsome appearance, with the vast majority of Dragon World finding the large punk to be an absolute nuisance. Not helping matters was his most infamous stunt, which involved terrorizing a small group of Armordragon children with a Dragobrave sword that he stole from an armory. The wailing of the terrified toddlers could be heard all around the fields, mixed in with Battz's deep, gravelly laugh.

"What the hell are you doing you miscreant?!" Yelled a buff red dragon in the distance.

"What's it look like, old man!?" Batzz replied with another swing of the sword. "I'm showing these little runts what a real man does with his peasants!"

Said 'peasants' crowded behind the huge dragon that was attempting to control Barlbatzz. Scared and quivering, the children didn't dare step forward, but their large savior, angry and fed up with Barlbatzz's antics, charged at the dark dragon.

"Come get some o' this, ya old geezer!" Batzz challenged, brandishing the massive sword in front of him. He thought that the sword would be enough to scare the older dragon, but his efforts were in vain. In a matter of moments, his opponent swept his feet out from under him, causing Batzz to slam to the ground. Dizzy and confused, Batzz struggled to get his bearings, but not before he was grabbed by the neck and picked up off the ground. Soon he found himself effortlessly flipped over, turned around, and thrown around the large dragons shoulders.

"Hey, let me go right now! I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't get your grimy hands off of me!" Batzz yelled out. The dragon carrying him ignored him, managing to keep his composure in spite of his desire to ram his fist into Batzz's mouth. As Batzz verbally assaulted him with every vulgar word in his limited vocabulary, the mysterious dragon reached down to pick up the Dragobrave. With the weapon, and a loud, cursing dragon in tow, the dragon walked away to the armory. He knew that it was going to be a long day…

"And why the fuck am I in some old dungeon!?"

After putting the Dragobrave back in its proper place in the armoury, the mystery dragon carried Batzz into an old room in the armory. There were no windows in the grey, sweltering brick enclave. Aside from a massive stone slab in the center, and a few light bulbs that cast the room in a sickly orange glow, the space was empty. Save for Batzz and a certain other dragon who was taking off all his armor.

The clang of metal hitting the floor assaulted Batzz's ears, making him slightly groan from the noise that was magnified by the small space. As his armor came off, Batzz realized that he recognized the large brute. Those red scales, his massive arms and legs, the barrel chest, his red hair and beard…

"Aren't you Old Man Fuad!?"

"Yeah, and quite frankly, I'm tired of your shit!"

He and other elders were constantly attempting to keep the Thunder Empire thugs in check, but all the yelling, punishments, and even physical altercations did nothing to deter Batzz from his ways. Running out of ways to hammer his lesson in, the hammer wielding dragon decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I'll give you one last chance to apologize for your actions, Batzz!" Fuad warned with venom in his voice. Batzz was undisturbed by the threat, so unaffected that his smart mouth was still running in full force.

"Look old man…" Batzz said mockingly "I'll take your cock in my ass before I apologize for anything, especially not for pranking some stupid kids."

"Oh really?" Faud challenged with a huge smile. He stepped closer to Batzz, who noticed that Fuad's erection was growing bigger with each step. Even the cocky Batzz had to marvel at the gargantuan penis hanging in his face. It looked absolutely monstrous, with a huge, pink head, and a thickness that threatened to crack the jaws of anyone who dared to even attempt to fellate it. Not helping matter were the elder's length, which almost went down to Fuad's knees. Despite slowly realizing what Fuad was challenging him to do, Batzz kept a straight face, keeping his voice steady as he put to words what they both knew.

"So you really think you can fuck me into obedience gramps? Please!"

"I don't just think I can tame you." Fuad reached down and slapped his cock onto Batzz's face, taking him by surprise as the cock rammed into his right cheek. He gave a few more slaps onto Batzz's face before pulling him up by his crimson mane and growling with a rumbling bass in his voice. "I know I can tame your disobedient ass. Now pull those shorts down, bend over that slab, and get ready for your punishment!"

He dropped the youngster onto the ground like some lowly slut with an audible thud. Despite the stinging in his lower body from the impact, Batzz walked over to the makeshift bed, swinging his tail from side to side as he bent over seductively. Shimmying out of his shorts slowly, he looked back with makeshift love in his eyes, only to have his view obstructed by Fuad's huge torso.

"Hey, aren't you gonna lube me up!?" Batzz said as he felt the slightly wet head of Fuad's cock press up against his entrance.

"Nope. The spit on my penis is all the lube you're getting. This isn't meant to be fun!" Emphasizing his statement with shoving the entire head of his cock into Batzz. Batzz wanted to scream out in pain, but his pride kept him from ever doing so. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling, taking the humongous appendage as best he could. Batzz felt his hole spreading from Fuad's amazing length, clenching his fists until his veins were bulging in his arms and hands. Segmented, pained groans were the only things that could come out of Batzz's mouth, with each inch of cock making his moans harsher and sharper. Meanwhile, Fuad was enjoying every inch of the tight hole, taking his time to appreciate Batzz's ass while also making the passage harder for the younger dragon below. Fuad was in bliss, while Batzz was in a painful hell.

With a mighty roar Fuad eventually stuffed his entire dong into Batzz! Wasting no time, he immediately pulled half of his meat out of him, grazing Batzz's prostate.

"Holy shit, dude! What about me?!" Batzz said in a panic.

"Who said this was about you!? This is a punishment kid. Now, you can either promise to change your ways, or take my cock until I bust a nut. Now, what's your decision?"

After a few moments, Batzz gave his answer. "I'll never give into some old fag. Now get this over with."

"'Fag!?' 'Get this over with!?"

Fuad's anger reached its peak. He took a mighty fist to each side of Batzz's ass, making him scream in pain from the sharp slaps. Fuad rammed his cock back into Batzz's anus, and started to fuck him with a furious energy. His torso slapped Batzz's rear end at rapid speeds, plowing Batzz's prostate into oblivion. Batzz's facade eventually faded with each thrust until he fell down onto the slab, grabbing the ends of the stone to assist with the pounding of his ass. Batzz was absolutely overwhelmed by the huge cock spearing him, and the even bigger man taking him from behind, and shouted out in a mix of ecstasy and searing pain. Fuad laid his thick body on top of Batzz's sweaty form, reaching over and clamping a chapped hand over Batzz's running mouth. With Batzz's moans stifled, Fuad spread his legs to have more access to the troublemaker's snatch. Fuad breeded him like a dog in heat, pumping him full of cock with rough, short thrusts to fully show his dominance. Fuad wanted to curse the dragon out, telling him off and assuring him that the 'old fag' tearing him a new asshole was the real man in the room, but he was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to make words.

After an extended humping session, Fuad reached under Battz, lifting him up into the air. The thunder dragon was suspended in the air, with only Fuad's massive arms keeping him from falling. Fuad continued beating Batzz's ass with his huge length, using his knees to support himself while giving Batzz the dicking of a lifetime. With his head close to his mouth, Fuad's hot, heavy breaths filled Batzz's eardrums with the sounds of a true, virile man. Their standing fuck didn't last long however, as Fuad was almost ready to blow his load.

With an audibly sloppy "pop" Fuad pulled his cock out of Batzz and shoved him onto the ground. Before he could even get in a word of protest, Fuad lifted Batzz's legs into the air and speared him once more. Batzz howled in response to taking Fuad's length once again. Batzz could feel the huge hog in his guts, spreading its semen deep in Batzz's bowls. Pre-cum from Fuad's fuckstick made Batzz's hole even wetter, which made the fucking feel even better for them both. Each dragon looked at the other with intense stares, each one showing their masculinity. But Batzz had shut his eyes and screeched even louder once Fuad speed up his fucking, slamming Batzz so fast that Batzz's prostate was sent into overdrive.

A deafening screech came from Batzz's throat as his cock began to spew hot cum all over himself. In seconds he was covered in his own jizz, even his face was coated in his juices. After coming down from the natural high of a massive orgasm, Batzz remembered that he was still being screwed by a giant. He wanted Fuad's cock to cum so that their sex could be over, and he got his wish, but not in the way he wanted.

Fuad could sense that his own orgasm was imminent, and yanked his cock from the tight hole, for he had other plans. Despite his anger, he still knew that it'd be disrespectful to bust a nut in the young teen, so he decided on something even more crude.

"Get your shorts back on!" Fuad commanded with his own swollen cock in hand. Battz was delirious from his orgasm, and did as he was told. Just as he buttoned up his torn jean shorts, he was thrown back down to the ground. Batzz yelped in pain, but not before gazing up at the older man who was jerking his cock in front of him.

"Lift your legs up! Now!"

Batzz grabbed his legs in a hurry, leaving his jean clad ass exposed. At that moment, Fuad finally unleashed his sperm. While he made sure to get cum all over Batzz, he made sure to drench Batzz's shorts in thick, white baby batter. By the time he was done, Batzz's shorts were soaked in his potent nut.

"Now every time you wear those shitty shorts," Fuad huffed "...you'll have my cum on you, everywhere you go."

Batzz slowly stood up, careful not to keel over with his legs weak from the hard, amazing fuck. He began to make his way to the door, but a warning from the senior kept him from opening it.

"So you want to go outside with cum all on your body and clothes?"

Batzz didn't. Instead deciding to fall back to the floor on his knees, obviously dominated by the larger, more powerful dragon. He gazed up at Fuad, who loomed over him from his position.

"So kid, am I going to have to do this to you again?"

"Well...with the way I plan on acting, you'll have to fuck me a hundred times over old man." Obviously showing that even getting his ass plowed wouldn't stop him.

With no other options, and a surging drive to humiliate Batzz even more, Fuad took his cock in hand once again and put it right in front of Batzz's face. Without a word, Fuad released one final shot of semen. He knew that it'd do the trick, and deter Batzz from misbehaving.

"Ow, fuck that stings!" Batzz cried out, clutching the right side of his face.

It'd deter him, lest he want to get another shot of cum in his eye.


End file.
